


Wearing Each Other's Clothes (Day 6)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [23]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Gen, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Neal and Kel get their shirts mixed up again.
Relationships: Keladry of Mindelan & Nealan of Queenscove, Keladry of Mindelan/Nealan of Queenscove (Kinda Implied)
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Kudos: 20





	Wearing Each Other's Clothes (Day 6)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the work "Switch" by dutchydoescoke because that gave me the pairing idea so thank you uwu

Kel was struggling. She had just recently got her laundry back and is currently in a war with her shirt. How? 

She was stuck in it. Her arms weren’t going in or out of the sleeves. The whole shirt was too tight. 

“ What the hell is going on,” she grumbled underneath her breath. She thought of the possibilities as to why. Then finally it dawned on her. “We need to start marking our shirts.”

* * *

Kel had Lalasa go get Neal. When he walked in, she could see how big her shirt looked on him. 

“Kel, what are you doing?” he asked when he walked in. 

“Trying to get out of _your_ shirt.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“We mixed up our shirts again.”

“We did?” Neal looked down at his own. “Oh, we did.” 

“Can you go get one of mine from your room?” 

“But they’re comfortable,” he whined.

“Yeah, because you’re smaller than me.” He stuck his tongue out at her but left to go get one anyway. Kel tried to get out of the shirt one more time before hearing something rip. 

“Shit.”


End file.
